


Stationery

by punkcupid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anyways, Because hooboy, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Have to change the eventual angst tags, I had to change the slowburn and "eventual smut" tags, I'm always a slut for secret relationships, If this reminds you of Carol, M/M, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Then good for you! You've figured out my inspiration puzzle!, because i have no idea what the concept of pacing is, here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Lucretia knows that her thoughts are taboo. But if God had intended for her to be attracted to men, he wouldn't have made women look quite so... fine.





	1. christmas cards

The streets of London were lined in garland, candles flickered in the wealthiest windows, and simple pine trees were set in the windows of those who were not so financially capable. And though snow lined the streets, there was more than just merry people caroling and coins being flipped to the needy. In a small stationery shop, chaos was ensuing.

 

Lucretia Blythe ran this stationery shop, more or less. In truth, her dear friend Magnus owned the shop, but she did all the work and earned the income. A proper lady will find her way against misogyny any day. But despite all the power she radiated in her community, even Lucretia could get overwhelmed. Especially with this new fad: Christmas Cards.

 

Every wealthy woman in Britain wanted to send out a card. It was a way to occupy their time, a way to show how wealthy they were to other women. While this fad did wonders for the business, all of Lucretia’s employees were on holiday leave. Well, except for Johann. He’s Jewish. But he was on break. Probably buying a tea or something. So it was left to Lucretia to recommend the best stationery for impressing your friends.

 

After a nightmare of arguing over whether green trim or red trim was socially appropriate for cards (it really doesn’t matter!), Lucretia could only be described as exhausted. Every lady had flooded out of the store. A hefty earning had been made, but nonetheless. You can only argue over paper for so long before--

 

The bell tinkled.

 

Lucretia lifted her head from where she was counting her earnings. In had walked a woman. Her blonde hair was done in an elegant display, her red coat displaying her wealth fabulously. Groaning internally, Lucretia put on her sales face. “Welcome to Blythe’s Stationery, how may I--”

 

“No need for the false cheer. I know you’re tired.” The woman smiled, sliding her coat down her shoulders. Dark skin covered Lucretia’s otherwise obvious blush. Part of the reason she hadn’t married yet was… well… something a bit taboo. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

A chuckle. “I worked in sales, dear. I just can’t stand it when people pretend to be something they aren’t just for a paycheck.”

 

Lucretia quirked her eyebrow. “You worked in sales?”

 

“I wasn’t always quite so wealthy. Had to earn it the woman’s way. Married a wealthy scientist, and now I live in luxury.” 

 

Lucretia could feel her shoulders sag. No way she would be able to do anything so… so  _ scandalous  _ to a married woman. Even Lucretia had her limits. “Well, what are you here to purchase?”

 

The woman tapped her lips. “What’s your name, dear?”

 

“Lucretia Blythe, ma’am.”

 

The woman clicked her tongue. “No need to call me ma’am. Call me Lup Bluewood. Or just Lup for short.”

 

“Okay ‘Lup.’ Are you here to purchase anything or are you just here to lecture me?”

 

Lup placed a hand on her hip. “See, now you’re getting the hang of it! Treat people the way they deserve. If they nag you over stationery, don’t let ‘em!”

 

“That’s actually fairly bad business practice.” Lucretia leaned over the counter as far as her petticoat would let her.

 

“Fair. Anyways, I’m looking to buy four dozen Christmas cards, can you do that for me?” Lup questioned. Finally, this most beautiful woman was finally buying something.

 

“I certainly can.” Lucretia emerged from behind her counter, fully displaying her far less impressive gown to Lup. “Are you looking for a certain color or design?”

 

Lucretia could’ve sworn Lup gave her the up-down. It was probably just her imagination. “Something with envelopes, I have a new wax seal I’d like to try.”

 

Immediately Lucretia knew exactly what to pick. “I’ve got just the thing--”

 

In the far corner of the store rested an arrangement of evergreen boxes, each holding a dozen cards. The cards were a light cream, with an intertwining red and green trim. “These are our least popular, but they are extremely popular in America. It’ll express cultural knowledge, while also being unique.”

 

Lup’s eyes lit upon seeing the cards. She looked into Lucretia’s eyes, making the clerk practically melt. “Oh these are perfect, thank you, dear.” Lup wrapped Lucretia in an embrace before pulling out four boxes of the cards.

 

“We simply must meet for dinner tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at six.” And with that, Lup exited the store.

 

Lucretia blinked.

“Excuse me?”

 

\---

 

As promised, Lup had a carriage outside of the shop at exactly six. Lucretia had more or less forgotten about it completely, thinking it was all some odd dream. But here she was, Mrs. Bluewood. She was no longer dressed in all red but instead wearing a gray gown with red trimming and a gorgeous black coat. It was no surprise Lucretia thought it’d been a dream when Lup looked like one. 

 

“Mrs. Blythe, are you coming?”

 

Lucretia shook a bit. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring. “Of course!” Lucretia hopped into the carriage as quickly as possible. “I’m actually not married. Just Miss Blythe.”

 

Again, probably just Lucretia’s imagination, but it seemed that Lup smiled a bit upon hearing that. “How old are you, Miss Blythe?”

 

Lucretia pursed her lips a bit. “30 years old. Although I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

 

The wealthier woman placed her hand on Lucretia’s. “It wasn’t an insult, dear. I was just wondering why no one had swept away the most lovely Miss Blythe yet.”

 

For the second time, Lucretia could feel her face warming. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say… well, she’d say something preposterous. “I don’t know. Just no one has seemed quite right yet.”

 

Another smile. “Hopefully that’ll change. I’d hate to see you lonely.”

 

And with that, the carriage pulled to a halt. “Well, we’re here! The finest restaurant in all of London: Taaksbury!”

 

The restaurant looked quite fine. Extravagant lighting, beautiful display, and the smell wafting out of it was purely divine. “Oh my, I’m not sure I’ll be able to pay for this Lup. I might make a hefty earning, but not enough for--”

 

Lup placed a finger over Lucretia’s lips. “It’s my treat. Let Lup handle you for a moment.”

 

As Lup strolled toward the restaurant, Lucretia again found herself in a state of shock. This woman. This woman was doing things to Lucretia that she hadn’t felt in years. “Better hurry along, I have reservations!”

 

Another slight shake. “Coming!”


	2. Glazed Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup takes Lucretia out to eat. They both get a treat.

The inside of the restaurant was just as glamorous as Lucretia had expected it to be. Every seat was lined with cushions, intricate tablecloths, and a silver candelabra at each and every table. Somehow, the food smelled even better inside then it did outside. “Lup, you really don’t have to--”

  
Before she could continue to protest, Lucretia’s hand was in Lup’s, being dragged to the most elegant table in the entire place. It was the only table without a candelabra, as instead it had the most extravagant chandelier hanging over head. “Are you sure we should be doing this, Lup?”

 

The only thing Lup said in response was pulling out Lucretia’s chair. It would be rude to say no to such an obvious invitation, so of course Lucretia sat down. It was more comfortable than any chair she’d ever sat in before. Ever. “Don’t worry. I’ve got connections.”

 

“How so--”

 

“Lup!”

 

Before she could continue her question, a young man came sprinting at her… friend? Lup wrapped her arms around the man, rustling his hair while he rustled hers. As the man pulled away, Lucretia suddenly became very confused.

 

He had the same face as Lup.

 

Well, not completely identical. Lup had a bit more makeup on, and had a bit longer of hair. And she was, y'know, a girl. “Are you two--”

 

The man leaned over the table to get a better look at Lucretia. “And who’s this my darling twin?”

 

Ah. Of course. They were twins. “This is Miss Lucretia Blythe, she runs the stationery shop downtown.”

 

The man extended his hand, which Lucretia shook with only a moment’s hesitation. “Well met, the name’s Taako Taaksbury. I own the restaurant.”

 

Another realization. “So that’s why Lup was able to sit where she pleases.”

 

Lup grinned at her companion. “Bingo. How insightful of you, darling.”

 

Lucretia’s imagination was throwing her for all kinds of spins today. Now she could’ve sworn that Taako had wiggled his eyebrows just a bit at his sister. He couldn’t have actually done that. Imagination. “Well, I get you ladies some wine and my personal choice of meal. You won’t regret it.”

 

With that, Taako spun on his heel and began his trek towards the kitchen. Lup laughed and reached her hand across the table. “My brother can be obnoxious, but don’t worry. You really won’t regret whatever meal he places in front of you.”

 

Lucretia looked at Lup’s hand for about a minute before recognizing it was an invitation. She placed her own hand gently upon it, where Lup then intertwined their fingers. Once again, a flood of warmth reached Lucretia’s face. But it quickly faded when she remembered. Lup was married. Her hold on Lup’s hand loosened. “Are you alright dear?”

 

Biting her lip, Lucretia tapped her free fingers on the table. “Of course. Just a bit… distracted.”

 

It was clear Lup didn’t believe her. She tightened her grip against Lucretia’s fingers, moving her own free hand to tuck a strand of graying hair behind Lucretia’s ear. “There’s no need to be distracted, just keep your eyes on me. If you can’t stay focused on me, I don’t know what you’ll be able to focus on.”

 

Lucretia’s fingers gripped Lup’s tighter just out of pure shock. Lup had to be… had to be doing this on purpose. “Lup?”

 

Lup put on a kind and understanding face. “Yes, Miss Blythe?”

 

“I--”

 

“Dinner is served!”

 

Both women jumped back in their seats as Taako came out with a platter of food. Despite the incredible heat rising to her cheeks and ears, Lucretia could not help but gawk at the food. It smelled savory and sweet, the wine sparkled in the dimmed lighting. Even as Lucretia was in awe of the food, Lup huffed and glared at her brother. Odd.

 

“A glazed ham dish and buttered potatoes for my dear sister,” Taako placed the silver plate in front of his annoyed sister. “And for her guest, the finest mutton our restaurant has to offer with a mince pie as a side.”

 

Lucretia’s eyes were glued to the plate for… she didn’t even know how long. It wasn’t until Lup began waving her hand in front of her face that she jumped out of it. “You alright Luce?”

 

“Luce?”

Lup smiled. “Short for Lucretia. Duh.”

 

Lucretia paused, before laughing. It started out slow, but quickly became loud. She only stopped when she noticed all the stares around her. “What was that for?” Lup asked, amusement clear on her face.

 

The clerk fiddled with her silverware. “I’ve just never had a nickname, I just thought it was funny.”

 

Beginning to cut her ham, Lup looked curiously at the woman in front of her. “You’ve never had a nickname?”

 

Lucretia shrugged her shoulders, scooping up a bit of mince pie onto her spoon. “Not really. My parents always called me ‘young lady’ or just my name.”

 

With that, Lucretia placed the food in her mouth. Despite herself, she let out a… well a moan. Of sorts. If Lucretia didn’t know any better (which she’s began to realize she doesn’t know anything anymore) she’d say that Lup herself got a bit pink cheeked. “I’m assuming it’s good?”

 

Lucretia didn’t even bother to answer, just nodding while taking the food down. She didn’t pause unless it was to take a sip of the wine, which was just as delicious as the pie and mutton. It wasn’t until she finished that she realized how fast she’d eaten. “Hungry?” Lup smiled.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, I didn’t realize-- I’m sorry--”

 

Lup once again placed a finger over Lucretia’s lips. “Hey, no more apologizing. I’m the one who treated you to a fancy restaurant, don’t worry about it.”

 

Lucretia nodded as Taako came back with a bill. “Half off for the uglier twin,” Taako grinned evilly at his sister.

 

Lup rolled her eyes. “Oh sure. Lucretia? Who is the prettier twin, me or my brother?”

 

Her heart stopped. Lucretia looked between the twins. Taako looked… fine. For a man. She’s sure plenty of girls swooned over him. But… “Lup. Sorry Taako.”

 

Taako feigned shock, placing a hand over his heart. Lup on the other hand… She looked ecstatic. “I’m hurt, Miss Lucretia. Hurt.”

 

Lup slipped money into her brother’s palm. “Goodbye, Taako. I have some… business to attend to.”

 

Again Lup grabbed Lucretia’s hand, guiding her out of the restaurant. At the exit, Lup began to guide Lucretia back to the carriage. “I can walk back to the shop, it’s only a few blocks--”

 

“Come home with me?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Lup’s eyes were pleading. She placed a hand on Lucretia’s shoulder, the other on her waist. Lucretia finally saw it in her eyes. Finally saw it reciprocated. “Come back to my estate, you won’t regret it.”

 

“...Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Anyways, as usual! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'll probably have to remove the slow burn tag... Oops?
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com


	3. Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh you know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly sexy stuff, so if you want to avoid that, stop reading at the asterisks and begin again at the OTHER asterisks. Nothing plotty really happens in the asterisks, so don't worry about missing anything!

  

Lup’s estate was, to say the least, extravagant. It was only a small ride from London, enough so that there was plenty of land to go around. Surrounding the property was an intricately designed metal fence, weaved with vines and other greenery. The entire carriage ride to the estate, Lucretia was bursting with anxiety, Lup’s hand burning on her thigh. “L-lup?” Lucretia twiddled her thumbs nervously.

 

“Yes, Luce?” Lup began to pull back her hand, only for Lucretia to quickly push it back down.

 

“No, it’s just… you’re married and--”

 

Lucretia was quickly interrupted by a small chuckle from Lup. “No need to fret, dear. Mister Bluewood is fully aware of my activities. He’s know since the day we were married.”

 

“He… he knows?” Lucretia knit her eyebrows. 

 

“Lucretia… I’m not exactly like you. I find both ladies and gentlemen quite fine. And my husband knows that someone can love…” Lup again tucked a strand of Lucretia’s hair behind her ear-- “multiple people in one lifetime.”

 

Lucretia gulped. “O-oh.”

 

A look of hesitation glossed over Lup’s eyes. “Is that… okay with you, Miss Blythe?”

 

The thought of Lup… the thought of her touching her hair, her thigh, her… her everything. It was intoxicating. “I’d be crazy to say no, Miss Bluewood.”

 

A toothy grin replaced the hesitation. Wrapping her arms around Lucretia, Lup tucked her face into her companion’s shoulder. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Lucretia pulled away slowly and caressed Lup’s cheek with her hand. The skin was so soft, to think she’d just met the day before. It’s easy to rush into things when you’ve never had the opportunity before. “It’ll be hard not to in your presence.”

 

*******

 

Lup’s cheek became warmer under Lucretia’s palm, before suddenly the face was gone from her hand. It was suddenly on her, lips placed against one another. It took just a second for Lucretia to realize what was happening before she reciprocated the action. She felt Lup’s hands running down her arms, holding her waist, pulling her closer. It was happening all so quick yet still so slow. When Lup pulled away, she verbally whined. “Let’s get inside. Much more comfortable in there.”

 

All Lucretia could do was nod and follow this entrancing woman. The walk to the home was less of a walk and more of Lup dragging Lucretia. It was a blur, the opening of the door, kicking shoes off, stumbling up the stairs. All to reach their final destination. The bedroom.

 

If she was given the chance, Lucretia would have admired the scene about her. A gorgeous canopy bed fitted with gray draperies and pink sheets, a gently roaring fireplace, and the curtains were so beautifully detailed she could have written paragraphs about the embroidery. But Lucretia was a bit distracted right now. 

 

Lup pressed Lucretia against the door, not rough, but enough to show that she knew what she was doing. The kissing resumed, resulting in soft hums and gasps when air was needed. Lup was tracing her hand’s across Lucretia’s back, pulling on the ribbons holding up her skirt impatiently. “You’re sure this is alright with you?” Lup asked breathily.

 

“Absolutely.” Lucretia guided Lup’s hands to the correct strings, allowing her skirt to fall to the floor. Underneath was a shorter petticoat, and the top of Lucretia’s gown was quickly slipped off her shoulders. Lucretia was done blaming her imagination: Lup clearly licked her lips. Just slightly. 

 

“You are gorgeous,” There was a hint of disbelief as Lup began undoing her own garments, revealing that all that was under her gown was her corset and her panties. 

 

“I’d have to say you are more so.” Lucretia reached out her hands hesitantly, before seeing Lup nod.

 

She placed her hands on Lup’s waist, allowing herself to explore up and down. She ran her hands over Lup’s breasts, which did in fact result in a hitch of the breath, over her collar bone, before traveling back down to her waist. “I’m not sure exactly what to do here,” Lucretia half laughed.

 

Lup placed her hands on Lucretia’s shoulders, walking her back towards the silk covered bed. “Now would be the time--” She flipped around so Lucretia was under her, cheeks hotter than ever before-- “Where I take the lead.”

 

Lup began to slowly undo the lacing on Lucretia’s corset, all whilst kissing her neck and biting ever so slightly. “Lup please--”

 

As a particularly hard bit came about, Lucretia half screamed half moaned. “What do you need, my sweet?” Lup looked up through her lashes just as the last restraint came off the corset. 

 

Lucretia squirmed ever so slightly, ever to the amusement of Lup. “I-- I don’t know! I’ve never done this before.”

 

Suddenly, Lup took one of Lucretia’s nipples into her mouth, making Lucretia release a rather loud noise and wrap her legs around Lup’s waist. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” Lup said as she pulled away.

 

Lup began to kiss her way down Lucretia’s stomach, allowing herself to cherish each and every part of her new lover’s body. Lucretia began to pull at the bed spread, begging and legs becoming ever tighter around Lup. “Lup! I need… I need something!”

 

“I know exactly what you need, love.”

 

With the combination of the new pet name and Lup beginning to tease her clit, Lucretia made her loudest noise yet. “Oh Lup! Yes yes yes yes--”

 

With a whine, Lucretia felt Lup pull away, only for a few seconds later Lup putting her fingers inside her. “Yes!”

 

Lucretia felt Lup lean over her and before she knew it, Lup was kissing her. Again. While fucking her with her fingers. Even with Lup’s mouth on hers, Lucretia could not keep quiet. There were hums, there were moans, gasps when Lup hit that sweet spot. Before she knew it, she could feel pleasure coursing through her, and then a stop.

 

Lup pulled her fingers out of Lucretia and laid down next to her. “How was it, Luce?” Lup knew what the answer was going to be already. She just wanted to hear it.

 

“I-- I can’t describe it acurrately. It was… amazing. Phenomenal. Perfect.”

 

Lup ran her fingers through Lucretia’s newly mussed hair. “Glad to hear your first time was satisfactory.”

 

With that, Lucretia suddenly sat up. “Wait, don’t I need to--”

 

Lup pulled down her lover. “No need, dear. I’m fine as is. I’ll teach you some other time. For now--”

 

*******

 

Lup stood up, and began pulling nightgowns out of her dresser, throwing a soft blue one to Lucretia. “You need to rest.”

 

Lucretia slipped off her newly slick petticoat, pulling on the clean gown without hesitation. Lup laid down next to her, pulling the sheets over them. As Lucretia closed her eyes, she felt Lup kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, Miss Blythe.”

 

Lucretia smiled and snuggled into Lup. “Goodnight, Mrs Bluewood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing smut soooooooo
> 
> The useless lesbians became a little less useless! Don't worry, they'll be back to being useless in no time! Heat of the moment usefullness!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated per usual!


	4. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shmexy stuff in this chapter! Y'all are good!

Light poured in the windows, filtering into Lucretia’s eyes. She blinked herself awake, almost shocked to see Lup’s sleeping face in front of her own. But then she remembered. Glancing around the room, she was finally able to fully appreciate the beauty of this room. Being careful not to wake Lup, Lucretia pulled herself out from under the covers. Might as well explore the home.

 

Directly in the hall were three other doors, one leading to the restroom, and the other two leading to bedrooms. Most like guestrooms, they weren’t nearly as nice as Lucretia had just been in. Down the stairs was the kitchen, the library, and two other bedrooms. But then there was the study. Which not only had an array of scientific instruments but a person. Seated at the desk was a man with tousled brown hair and glasses, wearing the strangest pants Lucretia had ever seen.

 

Sensing her presence, the man turned in his chair. He looked confused for a moment, before smiling kindly at her. “You must be Miss Blythe, Lup told me you may be staying the night.”

 

He stood and extended his hand to her, she accepted it cautiously. “Yes. I’m Lucretia Blythe, and you are?”

 

The man pulled his hand back quickly, shaking them frantically. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m Barold Bluewood, Lup’s husband.”

 

Lucretia had figured. She smiled politely, holding her hands behind her back. “I assumed as much. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Barry sighed, relieved. “Oh good. She really is beautiful, isn’t she?”

 

Lucretia really shouldn’t have been shocked by the question, yet she was. “Yes. Yes, she is.”

 

“Good to hear. If you disagreed, we’d have some trouble on our hands.” Barry wiped his hands on his strange blue pants. “Would you like some tea? Lup should wake any minute now.”

 

Nodding politely, Lucretia stepped out of the doorway. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Barry led Lucretia to the kitchen, where a pot of tea was already sitting on the stove. “Do you like oolong? If not I can make a different pot.”

 

“No, oolong is just fine.” Lucretia leaned against the counter, placing her hands on her lap.

 

Barry pulled a thermometer out of the cupboard, placing it into the teapot. Satisfied with the result, he pulled the pot off the stove and poured it into three preset cups. “Here you are, Miss Blythe.”

 

Lucretia smiled gratefully, stirring the still hot tea with the small spoon that had been set inside of it. “Do you happen to have any sugar?” Lucretia cocked her head just a bit.

 

“Oh! Of course!” Barry scrambled across the kitchen, looking for the sugar. Of course, this was the sight that Lup walked in to.

 

Despite her bedhead and wrinkled nightgown, Lup still looked as radiant as ever. She’d looked sleepy when she’d entered the doorway, but her face was now lit with amusement. First, she shuffled over to Lucretia, kissing her gently on the lips. Lucretia leaned into it just so before Lup pulled back. She then trekked over to her husband, who had finally found the sugar. She kissed him as well before taking her cup and leaning next to Lucretia.

 

“Sleep well, love?” Lup asked, voice gentle in the morning air. 

 

Lucretia just hummed as Barry placed two cubes into her tea. Barry stood on the other side of Lup, putting just a single cube into his tea. “And Barry? Did you have a good night, dear?”

 

Barry nodded, swishing his own tea. “I had a good night's rest. Easier to sleep when someone isn’t hogging all the blankets.”

 

Lup gently nudged her husband with her shoulder. “Oh, hush. I am not a blanket hog. Right, Luce?”

 

With a blink, Lucretia looked toward Lup. Both Barry and Lup were looking expectantly at her. Barry was shaking his head, while Lup was nodding furiously. “I didn’t notice any blanket hogging last night. Sorry, Barold.”

 

Lup burst into laughter, Barry humphing in defeat. “She told you, Barold! Holy shit!”

 

Barry kissed his wife’s cheek before placing his cup on the counter. “I need to get into the lab. Important research happening today, we finally got a donation!”

 

Lup excitedly hugged her husband. “That’s fantastic! You go out there and experiment the hell out of that corpse!”

 

Choking on her tea, Lucretia watched the man leave the house while pulling on his coat. “...corpse?”

 

“He does anatomical studies, trying to find better medicines and ways to live longer. He has a ton of theories, just not a subject. Until today!” Lup looked so extremely ecstatic, Lucretia didn’t have the willpower to just deny her that joy.

 

As she set down her own cup, Lucretia felt Lup beginning to corner her onto the counter, smile not lusty like the night before, but soft. Gentle. “You’re so gorgeous, Luce.” 

 

Lucretia moved her face just a bit as to kiss Lup. Her hand placed itself on the back of Lup’s neck, humming as Lup threaded her fingers through her hair. “Lup…”

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

Lup pulled back just a bit to look at the clock in the hall. “8:19, why?”

 

Lucretia suddenly jumped up, rushing up the stairs. “I have to get to the shop!”

 

A moment. “Oh shit!”

 

Lucretia pulled her clothes off the floor. They were what she wore yesterday, but they’d have to do. It was December 23, she did not have the liberty to be late. She had to be there by nine. If that meant wearing yesterday’s clothing, so be it. “Lup, where’s the carriage?!” 

 

Lup rushed into the bedroom. “It’s outside the gates, hurry!”

 

Skirt laces half tied and shoes barely on, the duo rushed out the doors, hopping into the carriage as quickly as possible. “Sloane! As fast as you can!”

 

The carriage driver nodded her head. “Yes, ma’am!”

 

The horses began sprinting, making the carriage fly over every rock and swing through every turn. But they did it. At 8:59 am, Lucretia waved goodbye to her new lover, and stepped into her shop. Inside was another surprise.

“Lucretia!” A tall muscular man was standing by the counter, grinning widely.

 

“...Magnus?”

 

Magnus leaped over the counter, squeezing Lucretia in the tightest hug he had to offer. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just checking in on my favorite entrepreneur! But the real question is,” Magnus looked straight into Lucretia’s eyes. “When did you start hanging out with Lup Bluewood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of my dear friend Abby: "dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"
> 
> Not really, this isn't gonna be angsty.
> 
>  
> 
> Yet,,,


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia gets and gives an invitation.

Lucretia blinked. “Why does it matter?”

 

There wasn’t a trace of worry or concern in Magnus’s eyes, which relieved a bit of Lucretia’s anxiety. “Her brother is like, my best friend! You two should come over tomorrow! We could get Johann to play piano, Avi will supply the wine--”

 

“Magnus. Are you sure? Won’t you want to spend Christmas Eve with Julia?” Lucretia was hesitant. It was Magnus’s first Christmas with his wife, she absolutely didn’t want to intrude.

 

But Magnus just brushed it off. “Of course not! Like Julia always says ‘the more the merrier!’”

 

So Lucretia just nodded. “If you’re sure. Should I bring any food?”

 

Magnus shook his head and gave Lucretia a (probably harder than intended) pat on the back. “Not at all, Julia and I will cook up everything. Just bring yourself and Lup. It’ll be fantastic.”

 

At that, Magnus looked across the shop at the grandfather clock. “I better get going, the woodshop opens in ten minutes. See you tomorrow!”

 

And then out poured Magnus, and in poured bundles of wealthy women, buying last minute setting cards and thank you notes. If Lucretia’s mind had been any clearer, she would’ve been flustered with the number of patrons. But for now, she had the anxiety to keep her busy.

 

\---

 

“Operator? Please dial the Bluewood household… Thank you.”

 

Lucretia listened to the gentle hum of her less than elegant telephone. Her fingers were twisting the wire nervously, waiting for Lup to pick up. “Lup Bluewood?”

 

“Lup, it’s Lucretia.”

 

“Luce!” Lup sounded so excited just from hearing Lucretia, it made Lucretia grin like an idiot. Despite her anxiety.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Um… do you know Magnus Burns--”

 

“Of course I know Magnus! He’s Taako’s best friend, whether Taako will admit it or not.” The sly grin on Lup’s face was apparent, even without being able to see her face. 

 

Lucretia weaved the wire between her fingers. “Welllll, he wants us to come to dinner at his place tomorrow. Us including Taako and Barry. Well, now that I think about it, probably Taako’s wife.”

 

It sounded like Lup choked on something on the other line. “...Lup?”

 

“Holy shit! I completely forgot to tell you! Taako teeechnically has a wife. But he’s gay, and so is his wife.”

 

“Hm.” That explained. So. Much. “That… makes sense.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a complicated relationship. Taako is married to Carey, and Kravitz Ravenson is married to Killian. But! Taako is with Kravitz and Carey is with Killian. It was a perfectly designed plan.”

 

Lucretia couldn’t hold in her laughter. “They actually came up with this plan?”

 

“Hell yeah! It’s perfect. Nobody suspects a thing.”

 

“Well, that’s good to hear. Even though I haven’t told anyone, I still feel like people are… staring.” Lucretia felt a bit guilty saying that. But it was the truth.

 

Lup didn’t sound angry or sad at all. “Tell me about it. My first time made me go into isolation for at least a week. I’m surprised how well you’re doing.” There was a hint of pride that made Lucretia’s chest swell and cheeks warm.

 

“Anyways, I have to get to bed. Can you meet me here at four?” Lucretia asked timidly. 

 

“Absolutely. Barry and I will be there. Sweet dreams, love.”

 

The phone clicked.

 

It took a second for Lucretia to get over the flutter in her stomach and set down her own phone.

 

She was in deep.

 

\---

 

Lucretia was thankful that the shop was closed Christmas Eve, as it gave her plenty of time to have anxiety over Magnus’s party. She spent at least two hours planning her outfit, a pale red dress with a navy shawl, and another two screaming into her hand-sewn pillows. Overall, a lovely afternoon. By the time four o’clock rolled around, Lucretia was fully ready and her anxiety had been washed away.

 

Heading out the door, Lucretia saw a slightly larger carriage than what she’d grown used to. Lup, of course, leaned her head out the window, allowing her golden hair to catch snowflakes in it. “Luce! Come on in!”

 

Lup was dressed much more elegantly, as to be suspected of a wealthy woman. She was wearing an evergreen gown with a red sash and red fur-trimmed coat. She looked absolutely ravishing, just the sight of her made Lucretia’s heart flutter.

 

But as Lup swung the door open, Lucretia had a realization. There were two people she knew in the carriage, Taako and Lup, three strangers, and one person was missing. “Where’s Barry?”

 

A small look of sadness twinged on Lup’s lips. “He had to stay late at the lab. Something about a new discovery. He won’t be back home until the twenty-sixth.”

 

Lucretia reached over to hold Lup’s hand, only for Taako to begin to wiggle his eyebrows at his twin. “So, Lup. Who is everyone?”

 

“THIS.” Taako immediately took over. He placed a hand on the chest of a tall, objectively handsome, dark-skinned man. “Is the love of my life, Kravitz Ravenson.” Kravitz raised a hand bashfully. Lucretia felt so much sympathy towards him.

 

“You done?” A look of loving annoyance was displayed by Lup. A nod from Taako. “The woman in the green and silver is Killian,” A polite nod from the large, muscular woman. “--and the woman in blue is Carey.” Carey grinned in her much more petite form.

 

“Lovely to meet you.” Lucretia smiled politely, dipping her head just a tad.

 

“No need for pleasantries, we got ya.” Killian wrapped her arm around Carey, who snuggled quite aggressively into her lover.

 

It was a pleasant ride, Lucretia didn’t need to talk much. Taako held up the conversation on his own. Before she knew it they had arrived at the Burnsides residence, one of many brick buildings in the residential district. “Carey, I’ll give you five euros if you manage to sneak some figgy pudding into Magnus’s pockets tonight.” Taako flashed a positively evil smile at the woman across from him.

 

“I’ll take that bet.” Carey and Taako shook hands as they exited the cab.

 

Lup and Lucretia were the last ones out, holding hands as they did so. Neither one of them expressed it, but both were feeling quite flustered while they gripped each other's hands gently. 

 

Before the group could even knock on the door, it was swung open and dogs came dashing out of it. If none of these people had ever been here before, it would have been shocking. But each and every one of them could name each dog by name. There was Johann the deerhound, Jules the pug, Annabelle the English springer spaniel, and Max the pit bull. They excitedly jumped around the guests, causing everyone but Taako joy. Taako just pierced his lips and walked towards Magnus. “Maggie, you know I love you, right?”

 

Magnus smiled and hugged his friend. “Of course!”

 

“If your dogs get slobber on my new coat I’m going to curse the very ground you walk upon.”

 

Obviously, Magnus didn’t take it seriously, just laughing it off and hugging his friend once again. He failed to notice the death glare in Taako’s eyes. “Alright pups, back inside, we have guests!”

 

The guests flooded into the main entrance, nothing spectacular, but all quite homey. Comfortable and rustic. Julia was humming in the kitchen, stirring something in a dinged up pot. She looked so at peace, her almost red hair cascading down her back and tan skin lit up by the flame of the stove. “Jules! The guests are here!”

 

The peaceful woman looked up from her food, and upon seeing the guests, turned off the stove and removed the pot. “Welcome, everyone! Food will be ready in just a moment, get comfy!”

 

As the guests dissipated, following Magnus to the dining room, Lup held Lucretia’s hand tight and kept her behind. “We’ll be there in a second!” Lup called, dragging Lucretia up the stairs.

 

“Is everything alright, Lup?” Lucretia’s voice was tinged with worry.

 

Lup turned towards Lucretia, eyes slightly damp with tears and cheeks beginning to warm. “Lucretia, stay with me for Christmas? I’m going to be so utterly lonely, and I know you probably want to stay with family, but--”

 

It was Lucretia’s turn to place a finger to Lup’s lips. “Lup. Of course, I’ll stay with you. I didn’t have time to get you anything but--”

 

“No. This is already the best gift you could’ve offered. Thank you.” Lup pressed a quick kiss to her love’s lips, before taking them back down the stairs.

 

“There you guys are! Now we can start on Julia’s famous potatoes!”

 

“Ah hell yeah!”

 

“Taako! Language!"

 

“Sorry, Julia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love posting Christmas related fics in May? Cause I sure do.
> 
> Per the usual, comments and kudos are super duper appreciated! And if you wanna go up and beyond, shoot me a message at my tumblr, musidoodle.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, next chapter will (hopefully) be up in the next day or two!


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia and Lup spend their second morning together.

The food was absolutely delicious. Julia knew how to make a cranberry sauce and her potatoes were just as good as everyone had suggested. Lucretia was so distracted by the food that she could barely notice Lup’s hand gripping her own. But it was always there, the thought of Lup’s hand on her own drifting in the back of her mind. But forefront and center were those fucking potatoes.

 

Magnus gathered the dishes at the end of the meal while everyone else loosened their belts a notch or two. “Julia, that was amazing. I have to retire now.” Taako accented his overly dramatic statement with an elegant burp.

 

Kravitz sighed and placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Taako, no need. You still make the second best food in London.”

 

While Taako began slapping Kravitz’s laughing shoulder, Lup began rubbing the back of Lucretia’s hand, an uncomfortable look spreading across her face. Lucretia gripped the blonde’s hand just a tad tighter. She leaned in towards her ear. “Do you want to head out?” Lup nodded.

 

Lucretia folded the neatly embroidered napkin and placed it on the table. “Julia, thank you so much for the meal. Lup and I need to head out.”

 

Lup raised her head just a bit to speak. “We’ve hailed cabs for you, so you don’t need to worry about getting home.”

 

Pausing from attacking his love’s shoulder, Taako bounced up from his seat to hug his sister. “I’ll definitely see you on New Year's, right?”

 

Lup put on a smile. “Obviously. Who do you take me for?”

 

With a final wave to the guests and hosts, the duo was out the door and into the snowy air. Once in the carriage, Lup curled into Lucretia’s side, putting her legs up on the cushioned seats. “Lup, are you alright?” Lucretia threaded her fingers into Lup’s hair, which had come loose from its intricate updo.

 

“Just feel lonely.” A dry chuckle. “That’s weird. I’m surrounded by family. Why am I lonely?”

 

Looking down at her love, Lucretia saw the beginnings of tears in Lup’s eyes. “Lup… of course it isn’t weird. Sometimes you just… feel things.”

 

Lup sniffled, curling deeper into Lucretia’s side. “I just feel so gross. I miss Barry.”

 

A twinge set off in Lucretia’s heart. She felt jealous. What right did she have to feel jealous? Lup was with Barry long before she was with her. “That’s okay Lup.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Luce. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lup looked up at Lucretia, smiling through the few tears on her face.

 

God. Even when she’s crying she was gorgeous. Even the tears gave Lucretia butterflies. She reached her thumb over to Lup’s cheek, wiping a few stray tears away. “I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”

 

Lucretia leaned down just a bit to kiss Lup’s forehead, causing the latter to laugh. “Thank you, Luce.”

 

“Anything.”

 

\---

 

Inside the mansion, Lucretia tucked Lup onto the largest of three couches and began her work on the fire. A beautiful tree stood in the den, decorated in gorgeous candles and tinsel. It set a soft mood, which was exactly as Lucretia was aiming for. After minutes of trying, the fire sparked to life, creating long shadows across the room. “Finally got it, Lucy?”

 

Lucretia hummed in response. She made her way to Lup, crawling under the cozy flannel blanket with her. “You’re so warm.” Lup wrapped her arms and legs around Lucretia, pulling her in as close as possible.

 

“I was just right next to the fire, dear.” Lucretia smiled at Lup, resting her head against her chest.

 

“Hmph.” Lup slouched down just a bit, just to annoy Lucretia.

 

Lucretia knew it was barely seven, but her eyelids felt so heavy. She allowed them to flutter shut, to curl deeper into Lup’s warmth. It was odd how Lup’s body felt. She held heat like she had nothing else to operate on, as though she was made of actual flames. But the flames didn’t whip and burn you, they cradled you. Made you feel at home. 

 

Before she knew it, Lucretia was asleep in Lup’s arms. It felt just as amazing as she remembered.

\---

 

Upon waking, Lucretia realized she was alone. There was no Lup. Only the warm flannel blanket and--

 

“Merry Christmas!”

 

Lucretia turned her head just a pinch to see Lup. Holding a large silver tray. Full. Of. Food. There was toast, and eggs, and bacon. All of it was still letting off wafts of steam, making Lucretia’s stomach twist in hunger. “Oh my goodness.”

 

Lup was positively beaming. Her robe was loose around the center, allowing a decent amount of skin visible. But Lucretia couldn’t focus on that right now. She could only focus on the fact that Lup had made her breakfast. A simple one, but God it smelled so good right now. “I might have burned the toast, sorry. These new toaster things can be confusing.”

 

But Lucretia had already ripped off the blanket in her excitement. At some point last night, she couldn’t remember just when she’d changed into a gray nightgown and warm stockings. Just cozy enough to enjoy breakfast in. “Lup, this is the single best thing you’ve ever done.”

 

Placing down the tray in Lucretia’s lap, Lup kissed her love’s forehead. “You’re still sleepy.”

 

“Maybe so.” Lucretia picked up the elegantly engraved fork, taking a bite of the scrambled eggs in front of her. “This is delicious. Best thing in the world. I’m blown away.”

 

“Oh my god, you nerd.” Lup laughed, gently pushing Lucretia’s shoulder.

 

Lucretia set her chin on Lup’s shoulder, grinning like an idiot. “Says the woman who made me breakfast for Christmas.”

 

“Well....”

 

“Lup.”

 

“I might have gotten you more than just breakfast for Christmas.”

 

“Lup!”

 

Lup threw her hands in the air, consequently hitting Lucretia in the face with her shoulder. “Well, I’m sorry I like to give people-- holy shit Luce are you okay?!”

 

The only consequence of the shoulder attack was Lucretia pretending to be dead, her head on the back of the couch with her tongue rolled out. “You killed me.” Lucretia’s voice was muffled by her tongue, drawing a chuckle out of her partner.

 

“If you’re dead you can’t eat this breakfast I gave you--” Lup began to take the platter away, only to be interrupted by Lucretia putting a death grip on it.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Lucretia looked dead serious, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drew together.

 

Lup teasingly grinned. “Make me.”

 

That made Lucretia’s heart skip a beat. But the second she got over her uselessness, she removed one of her death gripped hands to place it on the back of Lup’s neck. She leaned in gently, kissing Lup with utmost delicacy.

 

Everything about the kiss was gentle. From the way, Lucretia could feel the soft hairs on the back of Lup’s neck to the way Lup’s lips were somehow perfectly smooth. Lup leaned in just a bit, placing her hands on Lucretia’s cheeks, just out of an inability to place them anywhere else.

 

When she pulled away, Lup’s eyes were sparkling. “Wow. Didn’t expect you to take me up on that offer.”

 

Lucretia tapped the tip of Lup’s nose. “Sleepy Lucretia is a confident Lucretia.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” Lup patted her knees before standing up. “Alright, I’m gonna grab your present. Stay right here. Oh! And close your eyes.”

 

“But I wanna eat my toast.”

 

Lup sighed with frustration, rubbing her temples. “You can eat that with your eyes closed.”

 

A huff. “Fine.” Lucretia closed her eyes.

 

Lucretia would normally focus on each thump of the floor in order to find out where Lup was walking, but Lucretia was still recovering from waking up. She was hyper-focused on this piece of toast. It was slightly burnt, but that didn't matter. It was damn good toast. It crunched just right. She knew just from her taste buds that the toast was darker brown, the perfect texture. Perfect.

 

“Lucretia!”

 

Lucretia popped her eyes open to see a frustrated Lup, hands on her hips. “I said your name three times!”

 

Lucretia shrugged. “I was eating your toast. It’s good toast.”

 

“Glad to hear it. But. Your present.” Lup held a small box in her hand, covered in blue velvet. A jewelry case. There was a small L.M. engraved in the top, probably the store owner.

 

Lucretia finally felt like herself. Herself being anxiety filled and lacking in confidence. Easily won over by cute girls. “You didn't.”

 

“I did.” Lup handed it to Lucretia, who took it with hesitation. “Open it?”

 

The box was opened slowly and Lucretia gasped when she saw its contents. A necklace, with a large red gem as the centerpiece with several silver gems surrounding it. It was lovely, to think that Lup had bought it for her. Her. The woman she had just met yet felt like she’d known forever. Lucretia. “Do you like it?”

 

Lucretia just nodded, too stunned to speak. Her head raced with a million words, but none of them could escape her mouth. “Mhm.”

 

“You good, Luce? You’re kinda teary-eyed.” Lup reached over to tuck hair behind Lucretia’s ear.

 

“Yep. Just. Loving this necklace. It’s. Pretty good.” Wow. Wonderful vocabulary.

 

Lup laughed kissed Lucretia’s forehead, running her hand through the loose hair. She only got about halfway before having to pull away to avoid knots and tangles. “You’re great, you know that?”

 

“I didn’t get you a present, though.”

 

Lup placed her hands on Lucretia’s shoulders, tilting up her chin as to gain eye-contact. Her eyes were gentle and soft, reassuring. “Hey. We didn’t talk about this. Just being here with me is the best present you could offer.”

 

Lucretia smiled, leaning forward to touch Lup’s forehead with her own. God her skin was soft. What was her secret? “I’ve changed my mind. The breakfast is no longer the best thing in the world. You are.”

 

Lup kissed Lucretia one more time. Quick, but meaningful. “Fucking sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happiness while it lasts :))))))))
> 
> Concerned about the future of this fic? Worried I'm going to do terrible things to your favorite characters? Comment your frustrations, or yell at me on my tumblr (musidoodle.tumblr.com)!


	7. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last-minute New Years Party is held

Christmas flew by so quickly. So little actually happened, just tons of snuggling and a little bit of making out… okay, maybe a lot of making out but the point is clear. It was a laid back day and before Lup and Lucretia realized, the day was over.

 

They were standing outside of Lucretia’s home, snow gently drifting down from the darkening sky, cheeks rosy, the only thing warm in the night. Lucretia scuffed her feet through the snow, pulling her coat closer to her body. “I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for… everything.”

 

Lup pulled her shoulders closer to her body, smiling softly. “I should be thanking you. If you weren’t here… I would’ve been spending Christmas alone.”

 

Her hands drifting towards her newly gifted necklace, Lucretia could feel her heart both sink and float at the same time. What if Barry had been here. Lucretia would’ve been the one alone. Would Lup have even considered her existence? “I need to get to sleep, store opens back up tomorrow.”

 

Lup just nodded, hugging her own fur trimmed arms together. “Right. Yeah.”

 

Nobody moved. Both women just stood there, expecting the other to do something. Lucretia watched the snow pile around her feet, it really was snowing heavy. Lup was watching the snow as it caught on Lucretia’s nose, making her face look like its own little galaxy. It wasn’t until an especially noisy vehicle drove by that the women came into themselves. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.” Lucretia took a step towards Lup, pressing her lips to the tip of her nose.

 

Lup embraced Lucretia, arms tight as they could be. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Lucretia smiled as she moved away, hand on her doorknob. “As are you, Lup. Goodnight.”

 

A polite nod accompanied by a loving smile. “Goodnight.”

 

The door clicked shut.

 

\---

 

It was days before Lucretia heard from Lup again. Days of selling thank you notes and little notebooks to children dressed in light winter coats. Lucretia really didn’t see anyone in those few days, only customers and employees. Magnus stopped by once to drop off some leftovers from Christmas Eve dinner. But it was a quiet, lonely time. Lucretia wouldn’t be able to say whether she enjoyed it or despised it.

 

On December 31, Lucretia finally heard something. She was alone in her home, reading a book she’d read dozens of times before. It was a beautifully written mystery, complete with action, romance, and plenty of suspense. She’d written in the margins so much that it was a surprise she could even decipher where the writing ended and began. Of course, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Lucretia jumped out of her reading chair, hope forming in her chest. Lup had to be here. She had to finally be wanting to do something, anything, with Lucretia again. It had to be, it had to be--

 

“Are you Miss Blythe?”

 

It took a second for Lucretia to find who was standing at her door. Perhaps because she had to look down to find him. A small man with an overgrown beard, dressed in a suit that was about as casual as you could get from a suit. “Um…  yes. That’s me.”

 

“I’m Father Highchurch, I’m a friend of Lup Bluewood.”

 

So he was… a priest? Lup didn’t seem like the kind of woman who would associate herself with religion. “Oh. Lovely to meet you Father Highchurch. Would you like to..?”

 

Highchurch shook his head. A grin was on the man’s face, it had appeared out of nowhere. “Don’t worry about formalities kiddo, I’m just here to get you over to the Ravenson’s. They’re throwing a New Years party, Lup wanted you to come.”

 

As much as Lucretia was invested in her relationship with Lup, it would be great if Lup started giving her a heads up before just throwing her into situations. “Of course, just give me a moment to change.”

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

It took all of Lucretia’s self-control not to have a panic attack the second she got into her room. Even with that self-control, her hands were shaking and her mind was racing as she ripped clothing out of her closet. Father Highchurch told her to take her time, but whoever really meant that? Well, probably most people, but anxiety is a bitch. So Lucretia almost instantly settled on a simple white button-down with a silver bow and black skirt.

 

As she was running back out to Father Highchurch, she pulled her hair partially back with a red ribbon, one that complimented the necklace she hadn’t taken off since Christmas. Despite what Lucretia’s anxieties predicted, Father Highchurch was just… smoking a pipe casually. Waiting patiently for Lucretia. “You ready?”

 

Lucretia nodded. “Yup. Absolutely. Thank you for picking me up, Father Highchurch.”

 

The priest smacked his lips together. “Can’t stand the titles. Just call me Merle, alright?”

 

Lucretia blinked. “Sure.”

 

“Perfect, let’s get on the road.”

 

The ride to the Ravenson home was awkwardly quiet. At least to Lucretia it was. Merle was just… smoking. It didn’t smell like tobacco though. If Lucretia wasn’t already running a million thoughts a second, she’d guess it was cannabis. But Merle’s a priest, why would he smoke marijuana? Especially in such a lovely ride. Plush seats, beautiful wallpaper, Lucretia focused all of her anxiety on the wallpaper. So lovely.

 

“Here we are!”

 

Lucretia pulled away from her hyper-focus to look out the carriage window. At first, she thought she was hallucinating. There was no way Taako lived in this home. Not in a million years.

 

For starters, it was painted entirely black. The curtains were black and drawn shut, the only one open was to the parlor, where Lucretia could see very clearly an organ. An actual organ. A creepy, yet strangely elegant, organ. “Merle?”

 

Merle looked up from where he was opening the carriage door. “Yes?”

 

“Does Taako… actually live here?”

 

The priest shrugged. “Where else would he live?”

 

The woman pressed her lips together. Somewhere much more colorful and vibrant were the first words to come to mind. “I’m not sure.”

 

The duo walked their way up the equally dreary path to the front porch, paved with dark granite and the remains of rose bushes pushing through the snow. Everything was so morbid and depressing, Lucretia was a bit concerned for Kravitz. What was going on in his head that he allowed the bouncy and eccentric Taako to live in such dreary conditions?

 

Lucretia was the one to knock on the door, the only thing on the exterior not painted Black. It was painted a deep red, but the knob was black. Of course.

 

The patter of footsteps led to the door, opened by Taako. Which. Lucretia was not expecting the sight she saw.

 

Taako was wearing an elegant tailcoat, complete with tall boots and a silk cravat. But it was black. All of it except the cravat, which like the door, was red. But despite the uncharacteristically dark clothing, Taako was as dramatic as usual. “Lulu! Your sweet cheeks is here!”

 

Lucretia felt her cheeks begin to warm, disregarding the cold weather. Sweet cheeks? Did Lup call her sweet cheeks? “Oh fuck you, Taako!”

 

Lup raced out of the den, and she again stunned Lucretia with her amazing sense of fashion. It was a muted blue, the skirt almost transparent, enough where you could see the outline of her legs if you focused hard enough. There was a silver choker around her neck, hair pulled into a sloppy bun with white flowers weaved into it. She positively glowed amongst all the black decal. “Lucretia!”

 

“That’s me.” Lucretia held her hands out, arms wide as an invitation. Lup took it ecstatically, jumping into the slightly shorter woman’s arms, pressing their lips together. Lucretia almost forgot how Lup’s lips were impossibly soft, how strong her arms were. It was all she could focus on, other than Taako whistling in the background.

 

“I’m so sorry for not calling, or writing, or anything.” Lup drew away from the hug, holding onto Lucretia’s forearms lightly. “I should have said something.”

 

Lucretia laughed just slightly, eyes crinkling. “No need to worry, just makes our reunion that much sweeter.”

 

Lup released Lucretia’s forearms in favor of holding her hands. “You should really be an author. You have a way with words.”

 

Lucretia used her free hand to wave away the notion as Lup led her to the den. “I’m lucky enough to run my own business in this day and age, I’m not going to tempt fate.”

 

“I guess I’m just too good to be true then, huh?” Lup teased, gently bumping Lucretia’s hip with her own.

 

“I guess so.”

 

The den was just as dark on the inside as it had looked through the window. There were the usual suspects in the room. Kravitz was flipping through music, Killian and Carey were aggressively snuggling on the couch, Magnus and Julia lightly bantering by the fireplace. Even Barry was there, taking notes in a journal. But there were some new faces. A short woman with bright red hair, a large hairy man sipping tea, and most notably, a little boy.

 

The boy was dressed in the absolutely fanciest clothes Lucretia had ever seen on a child. His curls were wild atop his head, glasses constantly slipping down his nose. And behind those large, circular glasses, were two different colored eyes. One a deep, dark brown, the other a pale green. But despite this, he was the most adorable child Lucretia had ever seen. But it seemed that the boy noticed Lucretia before Lucretia noticed him, as in an instant, he was right in front of her. 

 

“You must be Lup’s friend, Miss Lucretia Blythe!”

 

It took a moment for Lucretia to process. “Uh, yes. And you are?”

 

The boy pressed his glasses further up his nose. “How impolite of me. My name is Angus McDonald, I’m Taako and Mister Kravitz’s son.”

 

Somehow, the fact that Taako had a child was the least strange thing she’d heard in the time she’d known Lup. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Angus.” Behind her, Lucretia heard Lup hold back a laugh.

 

“I’m going to get back to my book. It’s a mystery novel, one of my favorites. The Ruby and the Oak, nobody knows who wrote it, which just adds to it.” Angus grinned widely, showing off his perfectly manicured teeth.

 

But that’s not what Lucretia was focused on. “You’ve read The Ruby and the Oak? I was just rereading it this morning.”

 

Angus’s grin only grew wider. “Really?! We have to talk about it later!”

 

Lucretia heard another stifled laugh behind her. “Absolutely. Possibly over tea?”

 

Angus nodded wildly before racing back to the large cushioned chair he’d been in before. As he was seated, Lup finally released a ginormous laugh. “Oh my god, you’re such a nerd!”

 

Lucretia beamed at the woman behind her. “But I’m your nerd.”

 

Lup sighed, leaning forward to kiss Lucretia. “Alright, let’s get you introduced to everyone. They’re all dying to get to know you.”

 

In any normal situation, Lucretia would hate being introduced to new people. But Lup was a calming presence to her anxiety, making it so easy to meet people who brought light to Lup’s life. There was Noelle, a practicing nurse, and leader in the women’s suffrage movement. She and Lucretia instantly clicked, so much so that Lup had to physically drag her away. Klaarg, leader of a local shipping company and one of Taako’s dear friends. It was actually… a little concerning how attached Klaarg was to Taako.

 

However, there was one person that Lucretia hadn’t seen in her original observation of the room. Probably because he was in the house office, drawing on maps and reading from large journals. She found him after Lup introduced her to everyone else and set her loose. In her search for tea, she found the office, in which she found this man. 

 

He was short, not as short as Merle, but pretty close. He had red hair and a handlebar mustache, dressed in a neat three-piece suit. The bags under his eyes revealed that he’d been working on this project for a decent amount of time. “Excuse me?”

 

The man jumped in his seat, coincidentally spilling ink onto his maps. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry--” Lucretia began to apologize, but the man just started… laughing.

 

“No, don’t be sorry! If anything, I should be thanking you. I’ve been dreading this expedition for weeks, you’ve delayed it.” He ran his hands through his hair, which looked terribly greasy. When was the last time he did… anything?

 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Captain Davenport of the S.S. Star. A friend of Taako and--”

 

“You’re Captain Davenport?!” Lucretia felt her heart swell, a smile beginning to form on her face. “I’ve read books about your journeys, your craftsmanship on your maps is just astonishing!” 

 

Davenport’s face appeared confused for a second, before gaining pride. “So you’re a fan?”

 

Lucretia nodded rapidly, her hands fidgeting. What do you do with your hands when you’re meeting an idol? “Of course! Your map of the Caribbean was so detailed, it made everyone else's look like a toddler drew it.”

 

Davenport smiled, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping up some spare ink. “So, who are you?”

 

The woman finally decided to put her hands behind her back. “I’m Lucretia Blythe, Lup’s partner.”

 

A look of… sympathy… washed over Davenport’s face. “So you’re one of Lup’s girls, huh?”

 

Lucretia knit her eyebrows together, hands behind her back loosening. “Excuse me?”

 

With a sigh, Davenport set down the handkerchief and stood from his seat. “You… you’re one of Lup’s rendezvous, aren’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Lucretia’s heart began to beat quicker, head flooding with anxiety.

 

“Lucretia, I’m sure you’re a fine, smart woman. Aren’t you?” It would be so much easier to be angry at Davenport if he didn’t look so damn sorry for Lucretia.

 

“Lup… has a habit. She meets a girl she likes, takes her on a magical joyride, then leaves her. I love Lup with all my heart, but she isn’t the best person. Do you realize--”

 

Lucretia curled her hands into fists. She was desperately holding back tears, she wasn’t able to tell if they were angry or sad. “Captain Davenport, I’m going to have to ask that you stop. I’m an adult woman, I can make decisions for myself.”

 

Davenport took a step towards Lucretia, reaching out a hand. “Please, if you’ll just let me--”

 

Lucretia didn’t stay to hear the rest. She turned on her heel, exiting the office. Davenport… Davenport was wrong. She’s different. Lucretia is different than any other girl Lup had been with. Lup made her feel special. Lup… 

 

The tears strolled free. Lucretia slapped a hand over her mouth, pulling back her hair with one hand. She wasn’t crying. She wasn’t. No. No no no. She… she wasn’t going to… Lup loved her… not crying… Lup… Davenport... Joyride… fuck.

 

Lucretia ran up the stairs of the house, holding back sobs. Tears fell to the floor, fell on her skirt, fell on her necklace. The one Lup… 

 

She dove into a bedroom, closing the door and sliding down it. She had to calm down. She’d be fine. Davenport was wrong, Lup loved her. Davenport was wrong, Lup loved her. Davenport. Lup. Davenport. Lup. Davenpo--

 

“Lucretia? Please open up.”

 

Fuck. Lucretia would recognize that voice anywhere. “Lup, p-please go away. You can’t see me like this.”

 

“Lucretia. Open this door now. Please.” Lup’s voice was more concerned than Lucretia had ever heard it. “Please.”

 

Lucretia scooted away from the door, opening it hesitantly. “Lucre-- oh my god.”

 

Lup’s eyes instantly watered, bending down to hold Lucretia in her arms. God how Lucretia would love to wrap her arms around Lup, but her head was battling with itself. Hug Lup, don’t. Over and over and over again. “Lucretia, what happened? One second you were looking for tea, next, you were--”

 

“Do you love me, Lup?”

 

A beat. Two beats.

 

“What?” Lup pulled back just enough to look Lucretia in the eye.

 

“Lup please, do you love me?”

 

“Of cou--”

 

“Or am I just another rendezvous? Am I just another girl you screw and then throw away?”

 

Lup pulled entirely away from Lucretia. Her face had gone from concern to anger. She’s angry, oh no. Oh God. “Who-- where in the world did you get an idea as ridiculous as that?”

 

Lucretia wrapped her arms around herself, tears slipping down her face rapid fire. “I… I want to know if you’re just going to dump me in an alleyway once you get what you want from me.”

 

At this point, Lup’s hands were shaking. She placed the shaking hands on Lucretia’s damp cheeks, pulling them close and pressing their lips together. This wasn’t gentle, their lips crashed together. But it wasn’t at all unpleasant. It was fiery, passionate. There were tears between their lips, making the whole thing just so much more unusual than it already was. But again, not a bad unusual.

 

Their lips stayed together until their lungs forced them to separate. “Lucretia… I don’t know who the hell made you think that I don’t love you… but please… understand that I can’t live without you. I love you… so. Damn. Much.”

 

Lucretia sobbed through a smile, wrapping her arms as tight as possible around Lup’s shoulders. Lup wrapped her arms just as tight around Lucretia’s waist, pressing small kisses to every tear that still drifted across Lucretia’s face. “Do you understand, Luce?”

 

Lucretia nodded, leaning into each kiss that Lup offered. “I… I love you, Lup.”

 

Lup removed one hand from embracing Lucretia to wipe away the final tear. As she did so, they could hear Big Ben beginning to chime in the new year. “Happy New Year, my dear.”

 

Lucretia’s tear-stung eyes fluttered shut, forehead leaning against Lup’s. “Happy New Year to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the happy ending in this chapter? Well savor it, it's about as happy as the rest of the fic is gonna get. I still haven't decided on whether the ending will be happy or not.
> 
> Anyways! This is my longest chapter, and I wanna know what you guys prefer: more frequent updates or longer chapters, cause I can't do both.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always amazing! You're all great!
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia has a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, everything goes to shit in this chapter! Love you!
> 
> (Also, just fused chapter eight with chapter nine, aka this chapter is extended! The extension begins on "of all the places..."

It had been two months. Two months since Lup had first walked into Blythe’s Stationery, two months since Lucretia had made love for the first time, two months since new year’s. Two months since Lucretia’s life had changed for the better. In those two months, Lup had walked into Blythe’s Stationery dozens of times, made love to Lucretia even more, and had more than proven that Davenport was wrong. But, there was still one more matter Lucretia needed to settle.

 

Lucretia was dressed up in her best outfit, a navy blue gown with silver trimmings, along with her favorite necklace. The one she received for Christmas, the one she still hadn’t taken off since the day it was given to her. She stood outside of Lup’s door, heart thumping out of her chest. Today was the day. She was going to ask to move in with Lup. The next big step in this relationship. God, her anxiety was through the roof.

 

Of course, Barold Bluewood had to open the door, dressed in his strange blue pants. “Lucretia! Do you need to see Lup?”

 

Lucretia nodded politely as Barry ushered her in. “I’ll get her for you. Just sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

 

If everything went her way, Barry wouldn’t have to keep treating Lucretia like such a guest. And of course it would go her way, she and Lup were in love. They established this two months ago. Why wouldn’t Lup want her to move in?

 

Speak of the devil, Lup came down the stairs, looking as radiant as usual. She wore a soft white nightgown, cinched delicately just under the breast. Her hair cascaded down her back, framing her curious face like a masterpiece. Wow, Lucretia really was in love. “Lucretia, what’s going on?” Lup cocked her head just a tad to the side.

 

Lucretia folded her hands in her lap after patting the seat next to her. Lup sat in it hesitantly, clearly confused as to why Lucretia was at her house so early in the morning. “We’ve known each other for two months now… and, I was wondering…”

 

Lup bit her lip, barely noticeable, but visible enough that Lucretia noticed it. “Could I… can I move in with you?”

 

Lup went stone still. Her eyes were wide, filled not with the usual light that flickered behind them, but with… no. Lucretia’s imagination was running wild. That wasn’t fear. It couldn’t be. “Lucretia… I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no.”

 

It was Lucretia’s turn to go stone still. The only thing moving was her hands, they were shaking against her will. “May… may I ask why? Did I ask too soon? Oh god--”

 

“Lucretia.” Lup reached out to touch Lucretia’s hands but pulled back at the last second. “Lucretia… you know I love you. But… I can’t have you move in with me.”

 

No. There weren’t tears streaming down Lucretia’s face. No. She wasn’t reacting like this. She couldn’t be reacting like this. “Why not, Lup? Why can’t I move in?”

 

Lup sighed, slumping her shoulders and fiddling with a strand of her hair. Why wasn’t she wiping away Lucretia’s tears? She always did. She always wiped away her tears. “People talk, Lucretia. I’m risking enough by you being here right now, if you moved in we’d both surely be killed.”

 

There should have been an audible crack as Lucretia felt her heartbreak. Lup… Lup didn’t think the risk was worth it. She wasn’t invested in this. No. “I could pretend to be the maid! Lup, there are options!”

 

Lup looked down, her fists were clenched. “Lucretia, please.”

 

Lucretia was becoming more desperate by the second. She was standing now, hands clasped together in a begging motion. “Lup! I’ll do anything! Just please--”

 

Lup stood up quickly, her eyes were dark, eyebrows drew together. “Lucretia! Enough! Our relationship isn’t like that! It isn’t worth it!”

 

There was a beat in which Lucretia’s heart absolutely crumbled and Lup realized what she had just said. A heavy flow of tears made their way out of Lucretia’s eyes, shock spread over Lup’s. “Lucretia, I’m so--”

 

But Lup didn’t have time to apologize. Lucretia felt like someone had stomped and spat on her heart. Her hand went to the necklace she hadn’t removed since Christmas, managing to rip the chain from her neck. With a broken scream, she threw it to the ground, cracking the gem inside of it. She didn’t even stay to see Lup’s reaction, sprinting out the door with tears flying behind her. She didn’t turn when Lup yelled her name, it was too late for that. Lup made her decision.

 

Lucretia ran as far as she could before her legs finally gave out. She collapsed in the middle of the road, chest feeling heavy and empty at the same time. Her face was warm, tears streaming down it making everything feel so much more out of control. Lup didn’t actually love her. Oh god. She’d broken the necklace, oh my god she broke the necklace.

 

A carriage stopped right in front of Lucretia, what other choice did they have? There was a sobbing woman in the middle of the street. Out of the carriage came a familiar man, muscular, tall, hair trailing down the sides of his face. “Lucretia? Lucretia!”

 

Magnus ran towards Lucretia while Julia slid out the other side of the cab. “Is that?”

 

The man wrapped his arms around Lucretia, who collapsed into him with a sob. How did she even have tears left anymore? “Julia, she’s dehydrated as all hell, help me get her into the cab.”

 

Lucretia allowed herself to be carried by the Burnsides, she was too tired to care about much of anything. She felt cold. But overheated. Her skin was dry but her face was still damp, everything was contradicting itself and she didn’t care. All she cared about was… was…

 

\---

 

The lights were bright when Lucretia woke up. She recognized this room, it was the Burnsides' guest room. The curtains were pulled open, and there was a damp rag on her forehead. She wasn’t alone in the room. There was someone in the chair next to her bed. A woman, with long golden hair dressed in a simple red--

 

“Hey, Lucretia.”

 

Lucretia didn’t respond. Her vision was still blurry. She just pulled up her blankets and turned her body away. “Luce, please talk to me.”

 

“My name is Miss Blythe. Please address me correctly.” Lucretia didn’t have time for whatever bullshit Lup had to say. Their relationship “isn’t worth it.” If Lup just wanted a relationship of sex and the occasional cozy afternoon, she could get that from some other lonely woman.

 

There was a clear distress to Lup’s voice, whereas Lucretia’s voice was stone cold. Emotionless. “Lucretia please don’t be like this. I want to talk.”

 

Lucretia just scoffed, turning further away from the woman by her bedside. “It’s funny how it’s always what you want. Lup wants to go out to dinner? We go. Lup wants to take Lucretia’s virginity? She does. Lup wants, Lup wants, Lup wants! But the second Lucretia wants something, she’s the unreasonable one.”

 

There was a sharp inhale behind Lucretia. She was thankful she turned away because if she could see Lup, could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and the utter betrayal in her eyes, she’d give in. She’d forgive Lup, she’d take her back in an instant. But that isn’t what she wants. She wants Lup to feel hopeless for once. “Lucretia please!”

 

“Get out, Lup.”

“Lucretia!”

 

Lucretia whipped her head towards Lup, disregarding the way Lup looked so torn up and broken. She’d felt that way when Lup stomped on her heart. “Lup. Get out now. I don’t want to see you again.”

 

Lup didn’t say anything. She paused, stood, and left the room. Right as she did, Lucretia felt the crushing reality of what she’d done crash down onto her. She began to sob for what felt like the millionth time, regretting her actions, while also proud for staying strong. The tears… did not portray that pride. But Lucretia’s little sob fest was interrupted by Magnus barging into the room.

 

“What the fuck did you say to Lup?!”

 

Lucretia sniffled, turning to face Magnus, pulling the rag off her forehead. “She said our relationship wasn’t worth it. That’s why I was on the road. That’s why you found me sobbing in the middle of the countryside. So I told her I didn’t want to see her again.”

 

Magnus’s eyes flashed between emotions. At first anger, then despair, then anger again. “She came to apologize to you, Lucretia! Why wouldn’t you accept an apology!” Magnus grabbed the rag from Lucretia, replacing it violently with a cup of water.

 

Taking a violent drink of the water, Lucretia slammed it down on the side table. “I’m sorry that I have emotions. Lup hurt me, and I’m acting accordingly.”

 

“Lucretia, you realize how much you’re going to regret this in the future. You’re going to look back on today, and you’re going to despise yourself.” Magnus stepped out of the room, leaving Lucretia alone.

 

\---

 

She left that afternoon. She left without saying goodbye to Magnus or Julia, without telling them she was leaving. They obviously cared as little about her as Lup does. She walked the entire few blocks to her home, head flooding with anger. She slams her own door shut, as soon as she does so, more angry tears streaming down her face. God, no wonder she was dehydrated.

 

Instantly she grabbed a glass of water, slammed it down, and went to bed. She didn’t have time to worry about being awake.

 

But she was awoken by a violent pounding on her front door. “Lucretia! Open up right this moment! I swear to God I’ll knock this door down!”

 

Ah, the familiar hum of Taako’s voice. She wrapped her pillows around her ears, trying her hardest to ignore him. The pounding got more violent. “LUCRETIA!”

 

Lucretia ripped off her blankets and stomped to the door, tearing it open. She didn’t want to see Taako. His face was too similar to Lup’s. It just made her want to break down and sob again. “What do you want.”

 

“Where the hell is Lup?” He sneered at Lucretia, face pure anger.

 

Lucretia faded from anger to confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Nobody knows where she is. Now, answer my question. Where the fuck is my sister?”

 

“Lup… Lup’s missing?”

 

Taako rolled his eyes, arms crossed. “Yeah, Lup’s missing. She went to visit you yesterday and nobody's seen her since. So I’ll ask again, where the fuck is my sister?”

 

An unknown feeling washed over Lucretia. It wasn’t guilt, not strong enough to be. But it felt a hell of a lot like it. “I don’t know where Lup is. I haven’t seen her since she visited yesterday.”

 

“...what the hell did you say to my sister, Lucretia. What did you do.” He spoke with quiet anger, not a wet, uncontrollable anger, but one that made you feel powerful.

 

Ah, there it was. There was the guilt. Finally there in full force. “I… I told her I didn’t want to see her again.”

 

Taako uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists by his sides. “What did my sister do to make you say that to her?” Was he mad at Lucretia or Lup now?

 

Lucretia held her arms close to her body, wishing she had some sort of shell to crawl into. “She said our relationship wasn’t… wasn’t worth the risk.”

 

Something softened in Taako’s expression. He unclenched one of his fists and placed it on Lucretia’s shoulder. “As much as I’m still pissed as all hell at you, I’m now seeing where you came from. Sorry about my sister being an asshole.”

 

Lucretia nodded, pulling up her shoulders as a way to hide. She deserved to have Taako mad at her, she did in some shape or form make Lup go missing. “What are we gonna do, Taako?”

 

A sad smile came across Taako’s face. “I know just the guy to help find my asshat sister.”

 

\---

 

Of all the places Lucretia expected Taako to bring her, his own house was not very high on her list. And of all the people Lucretia expected to be brought to, she least expected to be brought to Taako’s ten year old son. “Hello Miss Blythe! It’s great to see you again!”

 

Lucretia sat on a stood across from Angus, who sat in a high back plush chair. She felt very small in front of this tiny boy with too big glasses and a gap in his teeth. “It’s great to see you two Angus. Taako, is--”

 

“My boy is the single greatest detective in all of London. Nobody knows about it because he’s a kid though. Just trust him.” Taako stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed.

 

Angus pushed his glasses up his nose, pulling a small notebook out from behind him. Lucretia recognised that notebook. It was her own design. “Angus, did you get that at my shop?”

 

The little boy grinned. “Aunt Lup got it for me for Christmas! But. Speaking of Aunt Lup, what was she wearing when you last saw her?”

 

The sudden change in tone made Lucretia raise her eyebrows. “Well… I don’t remember it too well, but I’m quite sure it was a red dress. Nothing too fancy, rather simple.”

 

Angus scribbled into his notebook so quickly that it would be surprising if anyone could read it. “Good. When did you last see her?”

 

Lucretia pulled her shoulders close to her body, trying to hide her vulnerability. “I was in the Burnsides’ guest room after I passed out from dehydration.”

 

Another array of scribbles. “Why were you dehydrated?”

 

Lucretia felt Taako’s eyes burn into her more and more by the second. “I… I was sobbing and running at the same time, I sweat and cried out any water my body had to offer.”

 

As Angus wrote down more notes, Taako coughed awkwardly from behind Lucretia. “Alright. One last question, where were you running to?”

 

Both Lucretia and Taako grew confused. “Ango, mdude, my dear magic boy, what the fuck does that have to do with where my sister is?”

 

“Trust me, sir. Lucretia, where were you running to?” Angus bored his eyes into Lucretia’s skull, the question ringing over and over in her ears. Where? Where was she going?

 

“I… I was running towards the forest. The forests a few miles from the Bluewood residence.” 

 

A grin grew over Angus’ face as he jumped out of his seat. “That’s where we need to look! If Lup were to go anywhere, she’d go to the forests near her home!”

 

Taako stepped over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Ango, why did you need Luce to tell you that?”

 

Angus shrugged. “It felt right. According to Magnus, Lup left the house in tears. According to Barry, she left the house in heels, but when he got home from work, her heels were in the entry and her boots were gone. So she had to have stopped at home first. So she ran from her house in a strong emotional state, just like Lucretia.”

 

The adults looked at this small boy in a sort of awed shock. “Holy shit, Agnes. That’s some good detective work.”

 

A look of pride washed over the boy’s face. “All in a day’s work sir. Now, can we go to the forest?”

 

“Angus, you realize how late it is? You need to get to bed. You have school in the morning.” Taako ruffled the boys hair, much to the dismay of Angus.

 

“But sir! Aunt Lup could be in danger!” Angus looked up at his father, alternate colored eyes wide and pleading.

 

Taako picked his son up by the waist, slinging him over his shoulder. “You’re in danger of being cranky tomorrow morning. You’re also ten.”

 

The duo exited the den, leaving Lucretia alone on her stool. She didn’t stay there for long, for as soon as she could no longer hear Angus’ begging, she burst out of her seat and out of the home. Not in a fit of sobs as she had just two days before, but in a fit of determination. She was going to find Lup. Magnus was right, she felt nothing but regret for her actions. But if she didn’t do something, that regret was just going to build up until she exploded. She had to find Lup. Not just anyone, SHE had to. 

 

Somehow in the dark of the night, she was able to make her way to the forest. Despite the trees not being all that tall, they loomed over Lucretia like giants. Lucretia could feel the anxiety start to creep through her body, making her heart still and hands sweat. She didn’t have time for anxiety, there was a woman out there that needed finding. So in her gown and heels, Lucretia made her way into the forest.

Lucretia couldn’t bother herself with walking through the forest. She had to sprint, didn’t matter how many times her dress got snagged on a branch, how many times she tripped over a root, she had to find Lup.There were no leads, there wasn’t a single clue to be found. But that wasn’t important. All that mattered was finding Lup and making things right. “Lup!”

 

Her voice echoed through the forest. “Lup! Where are you?!”

 

Lucretia could feel the tears begin to well up. Lup wasn’t here. She wasn’t in this forest, she wasn’t at home, and she definitely wasn’t in Lucretia’s arms. “Lup…”

 

“Lucretia?”

 

Lucretia’s head whipped around, knowing that voice didn’t belong to Lup. That voice was masculine. It didn’t belong to Lup. “Father… Father Highchurch?”

 

It again took Lucretia just a second to find the man. He was just short enough to not be in her line of sight. “What have I told you about titles, Luce?”

 

Lucretia collapsed to the ground, feeling dry sobs rake her body. God, she was pathetic. Who runs into the forest in the middle of the night to find their… the word ex felt foul on her tongue. “Merle… I can’t find her. I can’t do it.”

 

Merle sighed, walking over to the woman in front of him. “C’mon, follow me.”

 

Lucretia stood on shaking legs, placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. Though just barely, she used him as a support for her weak legs. “Thank you… Merle.”

 

Merle just laughed, placing his hand on Lucretia’s. “Let’s get you to my place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but also not sorry in the slightest :/
> 
> Don't worry! Things can't really get much worse than this... unless they do.
> 
> ANYWAYS, feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr, which I'm sure you know by now is musidoodle.tumblr.com


	9. Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia seeks wisdom.

Merle’s home was… strange. It was a small cottage in the woods, completely covered in shrubbery. You could barely see the bricks it was made of, or the windows. All in all it was a lovely cottage, but definitely not somewhere you’d expect a holy man to live. It wasn’t surprising in the slightest how small all of the furniture was, Merle wasn’t exactly the tallest man.

Lucretia sat across from Merle in an armchair much too small for her, resting a cup of tea on her bunched up legs. The priest was harboring a similar cup of tea, only the smell of cannabis that always followed Merle was wafting off of it. With a final sip, Merle set his cup down on an accent table right next to him. “Lup wasn’t very happy the last time I saw her.”  
Lucretia curled into herself, even more than the chair required her to do. A few tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. “I know. It’s… my fault.”

“Don’t say that. It’s just as much Lup’s fault as it was yours.” Merle folded his hands in his lap, looking at Lucretia with startlingly wise eyes. He was a priest after all, he just seemed like he became a priest for the fun of it. “Lup made a mistake. You made a mistake. And since your both at fault, in a way that means neither of you is.”

The woman took a sip of her tea, looking at her reflection as she set it down. She only now realized how absolutely frazzled she looked. Her hair was entangled with leaves and dirt, bags under her eyes prominent, and speaking of her eyes: they were so dull. No trace of a spark or even a glow. Just a faded brown. “Merle… I want to make things right. I want Lup to see… see that I’m willing to do anything to show her I still… still love her.”

A soft look overcame Merle’s features. He stood from his chair, moving over to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. “Lucretia, you know how many women Lup has been with, right?”

Lucretia bit her lip. “No I… I don’t.”

The priest pulled out a small journal, leatherbound and torn in the corners. He flips through it, the yellowing pages giving off dust. “Marie Parker, June of 1890 to July. Sally Sampson, December of 1890. Theresa Walker, February of 1891 to March. The list goes on. But you… Lucretia Blythe, December of 1892, have lasted two months, met the entire family, and have had Lup take you out in public. No other girl has achieved all three. And. None of these girls has stolen Lup’s love.”

Lucretia stood from her seat, walking over to Merle, who graciously gave her the journal. She flipped through the pages, watching the names go by and by, seeing all these girls. Lup was good with women, that’s for sure. But… what made Lucretia so special. “Merle… I don’t understand. What made me… better than all these other women?”

Merle chuckled, taking back the book and placing it on the shelf. “You Lucretia… you aren’t afraid. All those other women--” Merle gestured widely around the room. “They were scared to be with Lup. But you… you kept asking for more. You wanted, hell, needed more from Lup. And Lup… Lup has always been generous.”

Merle pulled one last thing out of the bookshelf. It was a small box, engraved with flowers and vines. As he opened it, Lucretia could immediately see the sparkling gemstone inside. “I… I thought I broke that? How did you--”

“Lup stopped here before leaving. She told me that she couldn’t stand to leave this, but couldn’t take it with her. I believe it’s yours?”

Lucretia took the familiar necklace in her hand. The cracked red gemstone gave her a familiar warmth as she held it to her chest. But then… “Merle… do you know where Lup is?”

Merle just laughed again, but it sounded sadder. “I know that she bought a ticket to sail to America. I know that the boat leaves from the London Harbor today.”

In a burst of determination, Lucretia shoved the amulet in her satchel and ran out the door. “Lucretia! Wait!”

“What?! I need to get to Lup before she leaves!”

Lucretia halted in her tracks, looking back at Merle. “You want a change of clothes?”

Blinking, Lucretia looked down at her torn gown and scraped up heels. “...Yes please.”

\---

Newly outfitted in a shorter gray dress with a blue sash and some practical boots, Lucretia burst out of the woods, jumping over branches and mud while tying her hair back with a ribbon. Once out of the forest, she stuck out her thumb to any oncoming carriages, desperate for a quicker way to London. Multiple passed her by with not even a glance, but one carriage took pity on her and stopped almost immediately.

Lucretia didn’t have the patience to deal with the passengers small talk, besides. She wouldn’t talk to these obnoxiously fabulous twins any day. She had her own set of obnoxiously loveable twins to deal with. The second they hit London, Lucretia jumped out of the moving carriage, ignoring the shouts from the driver. As her feet hit the pavement, they were instantly off it, running towards the sound of water.

And what would you know, right there in the harbor was a passenger boat, already loaded with people. Lucretia could feel her heart drop. What if Lup had already boarded? She didn’t have a ticket, she didn’t have a way on, how was she supposed to--

“Lucretia?”

Lucretia’s eyes widened as she turned behind her. Right behind her, dressed in a soft red gown and holding two suitcases was Lup. Her eyes were soft, only a flicker of a spark in them. Her hair was greased, shoulders sagged, she looked… she looked sad. “Lup, I--”

In an instant, Lup’s bags were on the ground and her arms were around Lucretia. Lucretia’s shoulders went stiff, for just a moment, before she felt a flow of tears and her arms were wrapped around Lup. “Lucretia, I’m such an idiot, I am so sorry. I made a mistake and I--”

“Lup. You’re not an idiot.” Lucretia pulled back, seeing the tears rolling down Lup’s cheeks. She raised her thumb, wiping away the tears as they came. “I flipped out, and I should’ve given you your chance to apologize. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Lup tilted her head into Lucretia’s hand, smiling a bit through the tears. “Can we both just say sorry and say it’s even?” Lucretia nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

The two held each other close once more as people weaved around them, not giving them a second glance or even a first. Which is exactly what they needed. While in the embrace, Lup placed a small kiss on Lucretia’s neck, barely noticeable, but there. With a small smile, Lucretia did the same, pulling her love closer.

“I love you so much, Lucretia.”

“I love you too, Lup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so soooooooo sorry this is going up so late!!! Two months!!! I have been so busy with school and marching band, I am so sorry! I won't say it again, just know that I am.
> 
> ANYWAYS. This is the last actual chapter, so I'm marking it complete. But! There will eventually be an epilogue, so keep your hopes up!
> 
> As usual, my tumblr is musidoodle.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> What's the difference between Lucretia and me? One is a useless lesbian, the other is... a useless lesbian. Fuck.
> 
> Anyways, if you like what I've done so far, shot me a kudos or comment! I'm always looking for feedback, it keeps me goin! You can also check out my tumblr if you want to chat or somethin! (musidoodle.tumblr.com) Love ya!


End file.
